


Vacation

by Megaterio



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Valentine (Star Wars), Established Relationship, F/M, Journey, Poe/Rey - Freeform, PoeRey, Rey is Luke's daughter, Reypoe, Vacation, poexrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaterio/pseuds/Megaterio
Summary: Poe and Rey embark on a journey to Sakuub to hike the rocky world. The pilot is keen to get to know the young Jedi better and Rey goes to the planet for a message from Luke, in that place is located a temple where inside is a mysterious artifact. With the desire to restore the Jedi Order, she sets out on this journey in the company of the Resistance pilot.
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2016, after the release of The Force Awakens. This is why it does not take into account the following two movies.  
> Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm, I just borrow the characters.  
> NA ONE SHOT, English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes I may find.

Rey was sleeping, or so it seemed to pilot Poe Dameron, seeing her out of the corner of his eye.   
They were both in the Millennium Falcon, on a vacation trip as she had said. He moved the controls and checked the star map; they were already approaching their destination.   
It had already been a month since the defeat of the First Order and the complete restoration of the New Republic.  
Rey was determined to find Force sensitives because she had a mission in mind: to restore the Jedi Order.   
But Rey had promised her a trip: they would go to Sakuub to go hiking. She recognized that hiking was not among her hobbies but she would still do it.   
Rey woke up and Poe looked at her, admiring her beauty.   
You've slept longer than a ysalamiri," Poe exclaimed, Rey smiled and leaned a little closer to the pilot.   
How much longer?   
Twenty minutes. But I've scanned the planet and it doesn't look like it's getting many tourists.   
Rey raised his shoulders.   
Then we won't have any queues.   
Well...not to complain, but I think there are better planets than Sakuub. Myrkr, Lothal, Chandrila, et.   
-Myrkr? Seriously Poe Myrkr? I hear there are vonrskr there, dangerous animals that will find us very delicious.   
Poe laughed.   
-Don't get me wrong. I've never been to Sakuub, it would be nice to meet her," Poe exclaimed, Rey leaned back in her seat, "By the way, Rey, will you start looking for more "jedi"?   
The comment took the young Jedi Knight by surprise, which did not escape Poe's notice when he saw her gesture.   
Well...   
Wait a minute, isn't this a vacation trip? he asked.   
More or less.   
What do you mean, more or less?" the pilot asked again and Rey sighed.   
Okay, I gave myself away. From a certain point of view, if it's a hiking trip. My father told me about an ancient temple in Sakuub that holds an artifact inside; he wants me to go find out about it. Which, by the way, somehow, yes we will be hiking.   
-Wow!" exclaimed Poe, not sure how to take it. He wasn't annoyed but somewhat disgruntled; he didn't mind Rey starting to look for more Jedi but he wanted to spend a moment with her, get to know her better. He was concentrating on the helm when he felt hands on his shoulders.   
Poe, don't feel bad. We'll actually go hiking, the temple is somewhere in the mountains. I got in touch with a local who will take us there.  
When?   
A week ago," Rey exclaimed as he gently massaged Poe, "We'll have our moment, aviator; don't worry.   
Don't stop, keep it up," exclaimed Poe, "It hasn't bothered me. I support whatever you plan to do.  
Rey sat on Poe's lap and began to kiss his neck, the pilot moved a little as his hands quickly manipulated the controls.   
Don't stop, let me put it on autopilot.   
Good idea," exclaimed Rey, smiling mischievously at him. Poe placed his hands on her waist and the young Jedi resumed kissing.  
.-  
Sakuub's harbor space was in the open air with few ships around, mostly freighters where merchants could be seen unloading their wares. Poe and Rey climbed down the hatchway, the young Jedi adjusting her poncho, concealing her lightsaber. A Sakubian, with purple skin and small horns protruding from his forehead, approached in large strides.   
Are you the Darklighters?   
Davin Darklighter," Poe exclaimed, shaking his hand. Rey had already told him that for safety's sake, they would give false names. He was Davin and Rey was Kira.   
I am Driko, in charge of taking you to the motel where you will be staying. Miss Priya will meet you at dawn at the central market.   
Perfect," exclaimed the pilot with a smile on his face.   
And the two began to follow the Sakuubian.  
...   
The night was already falling in Sakuub, Poe and Rey were already in the room they were assigned, both were unpacking their things, which were not many. Poe took out a quilt and placed it on the floor while Rey announced that she was going to take a saniducha. The pilot had to wait several minutes for her to come out of the washroom and for him to come in and get cleaned up.  
Once they had both brushed the dirt off, Poe sat down on the quilt while Rey lay down on the bed.   
Well, what's the plan," the pilot exclaimed, "Do we find the artifact and go sightseeing? Or do we go sightseeing and leave the artifact at the end?   
Maybe there is an artifact, airman. What I want to look for is the temple my father told me about; it's on the hiking itinerary we're doing tomorrow. Believe me, it's quite well known here.   
Oh, that's right," he exclaimed casually, "I'm sure it will be most exciting.  
Don't tease me," Rey exclaimed as he jumped up and down on the quilt, "There will be hiking after all.   
Hiking the mountains," exclaimed Poe with a slight nod as Rey became very affectionate, "Do we still have to hide our IDs?   
I'll draw a lot of attention if I say I'm a Skywalker," Rey exclaimed and pulled away from the embrace a bit, "And you're not exactly a nobody yourself, Poe.   
What's your father doing, by the way?   
He took CORSEC officer Iella Horn to Tython. He's going to start training her in the ways of the Force.   
-Where were you before," Poe exclaimed as he leaned towards his partner, Rey pursed her lips as she placed her hands on his chest.   
-Yes and I'll go to sleep. Good night, pilot.   
Rey stood up and went to his bed, Poe let out a sigh as he lay face down under the quilt.   
Good night, Rey.  
..  
The sun of Sakuub was already at its highest, giving warmth to the villagers, the dusty streets were welcoming the numerous visitors to the big market. Rey and Poe walked among the Sakuubians, dodging them, as the road was crowded with shoppers.   
That's the spare parts store," Poe exclaimed, approaching, "I think the Sakuubian said Priya will arrive here.  
Rey nodded as her gaze went to the vendor on the side, who was selling bandanas and scarves; the young Jedi approached, observing the various sizes and colors. Poe approached her.   
Do you like any of them?   
That one-she pointed to a cream bandana and looked up at the vendor-how much is it worth?   
-Five credits!" exclaimed an older Sakuubian, Rey handed her the coins and received the cloth, placing it on her head. Poe smiled.   
You look pretty.   
Thank you," he exclaimed with a smile, "And here comes Priya, if I'm not mistaken.   
It must be her, she's coming this way.  
A female Sakuubian came to where the couple were standing, long black hair and purple skin, she smiled.   
You must be the Darklighters?   
Yes, I'm Davin and this is Kira.   
Pleased to meet you," exclaimed Priya, still smiling, shaking hands with Poe and then the young Jedi, "I am Priya, your guide. This way please.  
The Sakuubian woman took the lead, the couple began to follow her through the narrow corridors of the street. She told them about the Central Market, a very important place for tourism in the Sakuubian world, being the most important, followed after the Great Temple, an architectural work. Rey sharpened his ears.   
That temple was located in the mountains through which the outsiders who came to the place, took advantage to go hiking.  
But Sakuub did not receive many tourists, due to the fact that more people of dubious reputation were arriving.   
They managed to get out of the village to then board a slider, which would take them to the foot of the mountain. An older Sakuubian nodded slightly towards Priya.   
Get on, Vins will take us.  
It was an old slider, Rey recognized that it was constructed of several parts and remembered his own, nostalgia seizing him. Poe noticed his gaze once they were inside the transport.   
What's wrong?   
It reminds me of my slider," Rey exclaimed with a sigh, "The first one I built from several parts; I started with an engine from an X-wing, chassis from old ships and rusted decks from other transports. It took me a long time to finish it but when I did; I was very happy and proud-she smiled.   
You built a slider?   
Right, don't you believe me?   
It's amazing," Poe exclaimed, "I love mechanical women," she flirted.   
Rey smiled and they both gave each other a short kiss, Rey began to tell him about her experiences on that desert planet that involved her old transport, currently destroyed by the First Order.   
We arrived," Priya exclaimed, turning to the couple, "From here, we began to walk.  
Poe and Rey went down while they were arranging their small hand luggage, the pilot adjusted his cloth hat, his eyes met Rey's, the girl smiled at him.   
Now, this road will take us to the Great Temple, where legend says they housed mystical monks. Many visitors say they feel an energy emanating from the temple.   
How interesting," exclaimed Poe.   
Then follow me.  
The heat burned like burning embers on Poe's skin, the pilot took out a bottle to quench his thirst and again felt the suffocating heat. He looked at the chrono and was surprised to find that only five minutes had passed since they started climbing uphill, which seemed like hours to him, but Rey, she was already used to the extreme climates of Jakku.   
You must feel at home, don't you, Rey," Poe exclaimed with the intention of teasing her for a while. Rey looked at him and then looked around.   
If there was a stranded destroyer, a piece of scrap metal being pecked by a steelpecker and a cargobeast with a Teedo on it; yes, I'd feel at home," the Jedi said with a raised eyebrow and her chin up.   
I'd feel right at home," Poe exclaimed jokingly, causing her to chuckle, without actually offending her.   
I'm sorry if this weather bothers you, Poe. I'm used to it, but yes, it gets to be unbearable even for me- and she looked at Priya-No offense.   
Oh, not at all," exclaimed the Sakuubian, turning slightly, "We are used to people giving their opinion of our weather, as hot as Mustafar.  
Poe leaned slightly toward Rey.   
Next, a snowboard on Hoth," he joked.  
Again they were silent, the pilot adjusted his backpack as he advanced. The view at high altitude offered nothing spectacular, they saw only land and rock formations in the distance, some villages separated from each other. Rey thought about it: a crashed destroyer and dunes, it would feel like Jakku all over again. And he would never go back to Jakku.   
-What was your first ship?" asked Rey as they both moved quickly so as not to lose the guide's pace, Poe smiled wistfully.   
An RZ1 A-Wing Interceptor. My mother's ship at the time of the Rebellion against the Empire, I was on her lap as she told me about the controls, I was six years old.   
Did you understand?   
Some things," Poe exclaimed, "My first ship was an X-wing and believe me, it was the best day of my life.  
And the two began to talk about a subject they were both passionate about: ships and mechanics. Each had his own point of view, sharing knowledge and tips on how to take care of a ship.  
The Sakuubian stopped and turned to the couple that had just arrived, still talking about what kind of hyperdrive the Millennium Falcon should have.   
We have arrived," and she extended her hand, showing some stone columns, "Behold the Temple.  
It seemed to Poe that the Temple was built by opening a gap in the mountain, the esplanade was small and with stone edges.   
Rey advanced slowly, the Sakuubian was right, he could feel an energy flowing from the place. He felt the call of the Force, he arrived at the threshold and observed that the entrance was blocked with stones and columns.   
It's blocked," Rey exclaimed, she could use the Force to break through but there was danger of a collapse. Following the wake of the Force, which drew her to a particular point. Like a call, she went to a corner and squatted down.  
The stone on the floor cracked and the hollow saw a quadrangular, glowing, golden-lined object. She had seen a similar one before on Arduan, where the boshi protected Luminara Undulli's holocron. She stood up and advanced towards the exit where Poe was waiting for her.   
What is that?" asked the pilot.   
A holocron," exclaimed Rey, feeling the breeze on his face, something refreshing that he was grateful for because of the intense heat.   
Now...you're going to give me that," Priya exclaimed, the two turned to the Sakuubian, who was pointing a blaster at them, "I know you're Skywalker, the daughter of the Jedi Master. Now, give me that.   
I don't think so," Rey exclaimed, drawing her lightsaber, "Who are you?   
A treasure hunter. I've heard rumors that there was an item of value hidden here," she said as she smirked, "Give it to me and I'll let you go.  
Poe put a hand to his waist, realizing he left his blaster at the motel.   
Great...next time you get in your fighter without your helmet, he thought.   
I don't have time," the woman exclaimed, extending the gun and fired at the pilot's foot. He howled in pain, falling to the ground.   
Poe," Rey exclaimed, leaning down and ignited his lightsaber.  
A glider appeared overhead, a Sakuubian began firing towards the Jedi, Rey blocked the shots as Poe crawled along the ground to cover against a rock. Priya moved towards the pilot and he jumped out of the way, tackling her.   
Rey was backing away, blocking the Sakuubian's intense fire, halfway up the temple's stone columns.  
The pilot struggled against Priya until he fell very close to the edge, Poe saw out of the corner of his eye the immense height of the floor to where they were. He snatched the weapon from her and fell to the ground, sitting up and with intense pain in his foot.   
He quickly set the gun on stun and fired at the Sakuubian, falling to the ground.  
Rey was still in the fray, the holocron was on the ground and he crawled over to grab it with one hand.   
Rey reached out a hand to shake the slider, the Sakuubian stopped firing, clinging to the controls. The pilot was not the old man who had left them at the foot of the mountain.   
Poe deactivated the weapon's stun mode and fired at the aileron.   
The Sakuubian dropped the gun into the void and still with a face full of terror, tried to control the ship, which was moving uncontrollably and with a column of black smoke, coming out of the engine.  
Rey turned off his lightsaber and ran to the pilot.   
Are you all right? Is it bad?   
\- I'm burning up-he groaned, saw his girl's worried face and forced his smile-I can hold on.   
The Sakuubian's slider fell into the void, both barely paid attention to it. Rey pulled out a small first aid kit, the pilot removed his boot and the Jedi cleaned his wound. She placed a bacta cream and spaced him out. The pain subsided and he loved Rey's gentle touch on his skin, then he was bandaged.   
Keep your boot, I don't think you should wear it.   
This is yours," exclaimed the pilot handing him the holocron.   
Thank you, flyboy," exclaimed Rey, receiving the artifact and putting it in his backpack. My father will be happy. Can you stand up?   
Yes," Poe exclaimed, his gesture contorted from the effort but the pain was very mild compared to the first time. He put his arm over Rey's shoulder, leaning on his healthy leg, he gave a little hop-Thank you, Rey.  
The Jedi Knight smiled with her lips and leaned down to kiss him, a balm to Poe.   
With effort, aided by the Jedi, he helped him down the embankment, leaning on her and very sure he used the Force to cushion his weight.   
Not counting the little scuffle, he found the trip fun but that yes, he would not return to Sakuub.


End file.
